Superame
by sandracddy
Summary: post-top secret .. algo de lo que pasa por sus cabesas en la conversacion Huddy..


definitivamente esta es una de las mejores conversaciones huddy s. sorry si no salio tan bien, la verdad no tengo ni idea como escribir..jeje.. pero me gano el burrimiento... (sammy sabe lo que es)...  
ah y tambien perdon en la parte de los dialogos del capitulo, no se ingles asi que solo me guie de los subtitulos, que no siempre son los correctos :/  
-

Superame

- he estado pensando en ti.

me gire y vi a la persona menos pensada: House.

- mentiste.

flashback de House

llegaron a la fiesta juntos, ella del brazo de l, estaba hermosa con un elegante vestido turquesa largo, una fina gargantilla y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. El, un... militar?.. al parecer si..llevava los galones en los hombros, traje negro muy elegante y cabello perfectamente peinado, parecia que hacian una pareja perfecta.

fin flashback

-no menti, solo decidi no compartir contigo hechos completamente irrelevantes al caso.

Flashback de House

los vi en la pista de baile, l la cogia de la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo, desgraciadamente la cancion era una balada (una de esas que te dan ganas de suicidarte solo escuchando la letra). Ella tenia los brazos cruzados tras su nuca mientras se dejaba guiar por la pista de baile.

fin flashback

- como el hecho de que mintieras?

Flashback de House

ella lo cogia de la cara, l practicamente se deboraba sus labios... estaban dando un espectaculo, s , pero al parecer no les importaba, solo seguian ahi besandose como si se les acabara el mundo... que por que los observaba?.. eso no importaba..celoso yo?.. naaa ella solo es una mujer, ya la tuve y puedo tenerla cuando quiera, no se podria negar a mi... pero que me pasa, hablo conmigo mismo.. definitivamente el licor me esta afectando...

fin flashback

- por eso es que no podia situar esa cara, practicamente se la devorabas sobre el suelo de la pista de baile.

flashback de Cuddy

el era muy tierno, se habia portado realmente como todo un caballero y ahora me guiaba lentamente por la pista de baile, suave, lento, parecia que bailabamos en una nube (que cursi, nunca creir decir eso..jeje). Cuando termino la cancion lentamente me separe de el, cuando me di cuenta estaba muy cerca sus labios, el me miraba, yo lo miraba, nos fuimos acercando lentamente, el poso sus labios sobre los mios y me dio un dulce beso.

fin flashback

- no fue asi!.

flashback de Cuddy

-pasen se ores..-cuddy daba la bienvenida a su oficina a dos hombres muy bien vestidos- tomen asiento.

- gracias-respondieron ambos al unisono- bien dctora cuddy vallamos al grano, mi sobrino (cuddy giro hacia el, sus miradas conectaron y se sonrieron) y yo estamos aqui porque queria hacer una donacion a su hospital-le paso el cheque cuddy vio la exhorbitante suma

- wow se or Kelley usted es muy generoso.

luego cuando los dos hombres se dirigian a la salida, el mas juven regreso un instante hacia la recepcion donde se encontraba la docora cuddy

- disculpe me podria decir donde esta el ba o?..

-por supueso, lo guio cuddy lo guio y en el camino:

- usted es muy hermosa doctora..-cuddy se sonrojo, el tipo le parecia atractivo tambien

-gracias-dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos sonriendole.

fin flashback

-cuentame de su tio tan agradable.. el dona el dinero y su sobrino gana el derecho... por supuesto que me refiero al derecho de pernada

Flashback de Cuddy

-que te parece si salimos un dia?..- me sorprendio lo rapido que iba pero no le tome importancia, el tipo me parecia agradable

-que te parece si vamos juntos a la cena que ofreceremos en honor a tu tio?-propuse

-me parece perfecto..-el me sonrio, yo correspondi de igual manera.

fin del flashback

ella se gira a punto de perder la paciencia y me se ala el pecho

-por eso es que no te hable de nuestra unica cita hace mas de dos a os...

-por mi camisa?

-por que eres un cenutrio obseso, por que te hubieras pasado todo el santo dia..

-es un plan muy astuto asi me pasaba el dia pensando en el paciente

flashback de House

solo bailaron una cancion, al rato los vi saliendo del salon, el la cogia de la cintura, seguro se la iba a tirar. Ella iba sonriendo, al parecer ambos muy concientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

fin flashback

-como te puedes acordar de el? solo estuvimos en la fiesta 10 minutos

-es un nuevo seguo medico?...sobar a la gerente del hospital da derecho a un a o de cobertura medica sin limites?  
ella sonrio, no sabia por que pero sonreia

-por que sonries?

-lo recuerdas porque se lo monto conmigo miro hacia otro lado tratando de que no note que fui descubierto

-soy buen fisonomista.. -trato de cambiar el tema desesperadamente-me puedo apuntar a este plan?

- no te acuerdas de la cara de casi nadie- ui buen punto

- no me devuelvas la pelota, esta es tu humillacion..asi que cuanto cuesta apunarse a este nuevo plan medico?

-ya superame

-dame un respiro, tu me contrataste.

-por que eres un buen medico que no encuentra trabajo ni entre los misioneros del congo, asi que me saliste barato

flashback de House

Ambos estabamos ebrios, era la fiesta de beneficencia del hospital, todo habia salido a la perfeccion, habia logrado embriagarla, no en exceso, pero si lo suficiente como para que ahora no quisiera parar, pero yo tenia otros planes asi que le propuse salir de ahi.

-que te parece si vamos a mi apartamento- le dije al oido, riendo de lo ebrio que estaba...

-no creo que sea correcto..- dijo tambien riendo, en ese instante me miro a los ojos, quedo como hipnotisada, como perdida, se puso de pie y me llevo de la mano, por suerte los aun presentes estaban ebrios o muy concentrados en sus cosas, ninguno se percato de nuestra huida, bueno tal ves, solo tal ves, Wilson.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada ella me guio hacia el estacionamiento, ahi contra una pared empezo a besarme, no era tierno, era apasionado, algo torpe a veces, pero me gustaba, no tarde en corresponder al beso, con mi lengua explore su boca, la acaricie, me di cuenta que mis manos estaban muy quietas, entonces lleve una a su cintura apegandola todo lo humanamente posible a mi y la otra a su trasero, era perfecto, desde que me contrato habia fantaseado en tocarlo, supongo que no era el unico empleado que fantaseaba con ese perfectamente formado trasero.

Poco a poco fui hacia su cuello, el contraste con el frio de este fue espectacular lo senti muy agradable, me perdi en su aroma, su dulce perfume a flores.

Al rato ella se alejo y me tomo de la mano otra vez, esta vez fuimos hacia la calle, paramos un taxi(al parecer habia tomado conciencia que ninguno de los dos podria manejar en el estado en que nos encontrabamos) y fuimos con direccion a su casa, entramos besandonos, ella cerro la puerta y yo la acorrale contra una pared, me perdi en su cuello, lleve una de mis manos a sus piernas, cogi uno de sus muslos y lo levante, hice que enredara su pierna en mi cintura, ella dio un gemido. Con la otra mano levante el vestido, logre meter mi mano bajo este y empece a acariciarla, ella empezo a suspirar, al parecer le gustaba lo que le hacia, solo bastaron unos minutos para que ella alcanse el extasis en esa posicion.  
unos minutos despues casi sin darme cuenta mi espalda chocaba contra sus sabanas y ella se montaba sobre mi.

fin flashback

- te di todo lo que me pediste aquella noche y tu me diste todo lo que te pedi.

- deja de mirar mi culo cuando crees que no me entero, deja de aparecer en restaurantes cuando tengo una cita y olvida tus fantasias conmigo en la ducha. este barco zarpo mucho, House- me miro sintiendose superior, sabiendose deseada, sabiendo que me volvia loco, acaso habia descubierto todo lo que queria hacerle?-superame.

no podia quedarme ahi sin defensa

- si todavia seguimos hablando de tu culo, creo que "ese superpetrolero ya zarpo" seria una metafora mas conveniente.

me lanzo esa sonrisa y tuve que reprimirme las locas ganas de lanzarme hacia ellay repetir aquella noche en que fuimos libres, solo atine a sonreir, sonreir sabiendome perdedor, sabiendo que aunque quisiera repetir esa noche una y mil veces mas, no podia ser debil otra ves, no podia permitirme debilidad, quisas por que sabia que el debil siempre sale da ado, o tal ves por que sabia que si lo repetia solo me confirmaria que no podria vivir sin ella, o tal ve no pasaba nada, pero aun no estaba listo para descubrirlo.

fin

bueno creo q me salio algo corto... :/  
review? 


End file.
